Thanos (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
|-|Base Thanos= |-|Old King Thanos= |-|Thanos With The Infinity Gauntlet= |-|Thanos With The Heart Of The Universe= |-|Thanos Eternity= |-|Thanos With The Cosmic Cube= |-|Thanos With The Regulator= |-|God Quarry Thanos= Summary Thanos is a fictional supervillain from MARVEL created by Jim Starlin Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A | 2-A | High 2-A | High 2-A | 1-A | 1-A Name: Thanos Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Age: Thousand years old Classification: mutant titan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Petrification (he turned a skrull into a stone) Matter manipulation (stated here, also thanos turned nova into legos and thor into stone) flight (he was able to fly) teleportation (he was able to teleport) energy projection (he was able to use energy beams and blasts multiply times) BFR (he was able to BFR some gods and he was able to BFR thor's hammer) life manipulation (drained the life force of another being and bestows it to another being) curse manipulation (cursed deadpool with eternal life and immortality) Reality Warping (he was stated to bend reality,he was even stated to be the master of reality) time travel (with his time machine he can time travel) time manipulation, mind manipulation, soul manipulation,space manipulation (the infinity gauntlet contains the space stone, the mind stone, the time stonce and the soul stone) absorption (he absorbed the living tribunal, eternity and infinity) precognition (he knew what mephisto was doing) time stop (he stopped drax in time and he was stated to be master of time proving how he could have time manipulation aswell and he also froze time) portal creation (he created a portal and sended firelord and drax back in time) existence erasure (he snapped his fingers making 1/2 get erased and he also erased quasar) death manipulation (killed someone in a universe were death doesnt exists) healing (he healed that guy) sealing (he tried to seal odin) age manipulation (he turned runner into a baby via age manipulation) omnipresence (as he stated here) biological manipulation (he altered the bodies of eros and nebulas) power bestowal (he can give a small portion of his powers) creation (he was able to create life) immortality (type 1) abstract existence (he became eternity) he is immune to reality warping (he tanked lord chaos and master order reality warping attack and sruvived being in the nexus of reality) mind manipulation (his mind cannot be readed) immortality type 5 (he is beyond death) existence erasure and void manipulation (he can exist within oblivion) fate manipulation (as seen here) Attack Potency: Universe Level (he defeated silver surfer, punched hulk and fought thor, he also fought galactus who fought odin and odin was effecting the whole multiverse in his fight with seth also galactus destroyed a universe) Multiverse Level+ '(the cosmic cube was stated to have the power of infinite universes) '''Multiverse Level+ '(he became eternity and entrope who is the son of eternity when he used his father powers he destroyed the multiverse and entrope was also stated multiversal aswell making eternity multiversal) 'High Hyperverse Level '(old king thanos killled galactus with one shot and galactus fought odin who in his fight with seth he effected the fabric of the multiverse also old king thanos killed 6 celestials ease who killed galactus and the celestials were stated to be as strong as their mad counterparts and also he killed living tribunal's M-body) 'High Multiverse Level+ '(he defeated eternity and alot of cosmic entities including the celestials with ease and it was even stated that even a dumb guy could defeate the cosmic entities with the gauntlet) Outeverse Level (he defeated and absorbed the living tribunal, eternity and infinity and the living tribunal trascends all concepts) Outerverse Level (not even toaa could stop him and toaa is above the powers of the living tribunal.Matched the living tribunal and overpowered him,fought toaa and defeated him ,becoming an avatar of toaa) 'Speed: MTFL+ '(He was able to fight the silver surfer who can react in to microseconds and nanoseconds also the surfer explored the galaxy in a few seconds) '| Irrelevant | Omnipresent '(as he stated here) '| omnipresent '(he became everything and if something exists then he is a part of it) 'Lifting Strength: Class z '(he was able to lift this) '''| Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universe Level | Multiverse Level + | Multiverse Level + | High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level + | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level Durability: Universe Level+ '''(tanked attacks from the silver surfer) '''Multiverse Level +(tanked an attack from odin) Outerverse Level '(tanked attacks from akhenaten) '''Outerverse Level '(he stated that the combined might of all the heroes and cosmic beings will not beat him) '''Stamina: Unknown , most likely infinite Range: '''Universe Level | Multiverse Level + | Multiverse Level + | High Multiverse Level+ | High Multiverse Level + | Outerverse Level | Outerverse Level' '''Standard Equipment: The cosmic cube, inifnity gauntlet, heart of the universe, regulator' Intelligence: Super genius '(he is a skilled fight and can create complex machines such as the time machine) '| '''Nigh omniscient (he stated that he knows everything there is to know and it was stated for the infnity gems to give you omniscient) '''Weaknesses: '''he cannot truly fly, only levitate, sometimes he allows himself to loose '''Feats: coming soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: ENERGY BLASTS: he uses lazers from his eyes and hands to attack his enemies Key: base | cosmi cube | old king thanos | eternity thanos | heart of the universe thanos | regulator thanos Note: when i find something i will add it also in infinite ending + conflict it was only the avatar of toaa and not toaa himself Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1